If Everyday Like This
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Pagi. Siang. Sore. Malam. Tengah malam. Ingatan-ingatan seorang Shiho Miyano alias Ai Haibara alias Sherry dan makna dibalik kejadian-kejadian ini. RnR please!


**If Everyday Like This...**

Conan punyanya Aoyama Gosho.

Pagi. Siang. Malam. Tengah Malam.

* * *

><p><em>Pagi.<em>

Sinar matahari masuk dari sela-sela jendela, begitu terang hingga gadis itu menghalaunya dengan bantal. Ia benci bangun pagi. Ia adalah makhluk malam, matanya terbuka saat orang-orang terlelap. Ia lebih menyukai sinar bulan yang redup dibanding matahari yang menyilaukan. Ia lebih suka melakukan sesuatu di malam hari, di atas kasurnya, bersama laptop dan kopi hangat.

"Pagi, Ai."

Gadis itu mendelik. Anak lelaki itu berdiri, menyodorkan secangkir teh padanya. Disampingnya, lelaki beruban tersenyum menyapanya sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti.

Seandainya tiap hari begini.

* * *

><p><em>Siang.<em>

Matahari menyengat tepat di atas kepala. Gadis itu ingin memilih tempat yang jauh dari sinarnya dan teduh; pojok kafe. Namun, suara merdu dan senyuman hangat, tak kalah hangat dengan matahari, menyambutnya. Lambaiannya membuat gadis itu terpaksa menurut, duduk di depannya, tepat di pinggir display, dimana matahari benar-benar menyorotkan cahayanya disana.

"Shiho! Apa kabar?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis namun tulus. Gadis berambut panjang yang memanggilnya; kakaknya, memeluknya erat. Jari lentiknya melambai, membuat pelayan datang.

"Kau pasti mau pesan black cofee kan?" ucap kakaknya tersenyum. "Kau memang tak pernah berubah Shiho."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Ia biarkan kakaknya mengoceh tentang lelaki yang dekat dengannya, tentang teman-temannya, dan tentang segalanya.

Seandainya tiap hari begini.

* * *

><p><em>Sore.<em>

Bola api merah itu kini tinggal setengah. Terpotong oleh gedung-gedung bertingkat, yang berjejer bagai tangga. Malam akan datang. Malam, tempat gadis itu tinggal. Malam, yang sangat gadis itu sukai.

Salah satunya malam ini, mungkin malam ini adalah malam terindah baginya.

"Tunggu! Jangan mendengarkan kaset-" seruannya terpotong saat anak lelaki itu menyerahkan earphone padanya.

Ia tersenyum, membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya. "Ini hanya suara... kamu."

Dan saat gadis itu memakai earphone, angannya kembali ke masa lalu. Dulu sekali, ia pernah mendengar suara ini memanggil namanya, menidurkannya, mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Shiho, apa kabar? Selamat ulang tahun ke-12! Sudah punya pacar belum? Dulu, pacar pertama ibu..."

Kaset itu menjadi hartanya, menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Kaset kesukaannya, nomor satu di dunia, bahkan baru sedetik ia mendengarkannya.

Seandainya suara itu benar-benar nyata menyapanya di dunia, setiap hari.

* * *

><p><em>Malam.<em>

Bola api itu tak ada. Pergi ke belahan dunia lain. Yang muncul hanyalah bola berkawah-kawah, bersinar redup, bersama beberapa bintang yang dikalahkan lampu kota.

"MOVE ANGEL!"

Teriakan itu membelah langit. Gadis itu tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Badannya dipeluk erat oleh seorang malaikat.

"Tenang, aku sudah memanggil polisi," ucap malaikat itu. Gadis itu ingin mendengus, gadis itu pasti takut. Ucapannya bergetar, begitu pula badannya. Harusnya kamu yang tenang! keluh gadis itu dalam hati. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasanya aman. Ia merasa senang diperhatikan. Tiap ia melihat malaikat itu, yang ia ingat adalah kakaknya. Kakaknya yang juga malaikat.

Bisakah ia seperti mereka? Malaikat berambut hitam panjang, dengan senyum menawan. Gadis itu selalu mengagumi mereka, para malaikat itu. Mereka selalu dijaga, disayang, dan dikasihi meski bayarannya mahal. Kakaknya, dijaga oleh seorang lelaki tampan berwajah dingin, meski mereka berbeda. Meski cinta mereka dilarang. Adakah percintaan yang diijinkan, apabila itu antara pahlawan dan penjahat? Gadis itu tak pernah tahu. Sedangkan malaikat yang kini memeluknya, dijaga sepenuh hati oleh orang yang ada di dekatnya meski ia tak pernah tahu. Ia selalu menunggu, berpikir bahwa penjaganya pergi.

Gadis itu ingin menjadi malaikat, ingin memiliki hati seputih kapas dan penjaga yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Ironisnya, orang yang ia inginkan untuk jadi penjaganya sudah menjadi penjaga malaikat lain. Malaikat yang selalu ia kagumi.

Suara tembakan membahana, malaikat itu masih memeluknya.

Seandainya tiap hari ada yang memeluknya seerat ini.

**- E N D -**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog:<strong>

_Tengah malam._

Gadis itu terbangun. Wajahnya bekeringat, dadanya naik-turun. Mimpi buruk.

Tidak biasanya gadis itu sudah tidur jam segini. Biasanya ia baru tidur dini hari. Namun ada seorang cerewet yang menyangka gadis itu kena flu gara-gara ia. Sudahlah, tak akan habis-habisnya membahas si Cerewet itu.

Mata gadis itu mendadak terbelalak.

"Professor!

Lelaki tua yang tinggal bersamanya telungkup di depan komputer yang masih menyala. Cairan merah menetes perlahan-lahan, membuat gadis itu ingin berteriak, namun...

"Hai. Sudah bangun ya?"

Gadis itu menoleh, melihat anak lelaki duduk di pinggir pembatas tanpa melihatnya. Si Cerewet.

"Lain kali bilang pada Professor, jangan minum jus tomat tengah malam begini. Dia suka tidur di tengah-tengah browsing."

Gadis itu menatap wajah bosannya. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum. Memang tidak setiap hari ia dipeluk, mendengar suara orang tuanya, ataupun bertemu kakaknya, tapi ia bersyukur, masih ada orang yang peduli padanya saat ia sakit dan ia butuh.

Tidak butuh "seandainya" jika impianmu belum terkabul. Cukup berhenti dan buka mata. Lihat sekelilingmu, baik yang tersenyum padamu ataupun membuang muka. Mereka semua ada untukmu, disiapkan Tuhan hanya untukmu, untuk_ big master plan_ yang mengagumkan dan kau takkan percaya. Sebanyak apapun kesalahanmu, mereka akan selalu ada untukmu dan menerimamu apa adanya.

_#16 Oktober 2011._

* * *

><p>Yak! Ini fic dibikin tadi siang, pas lagi bosen nungguin buffering yang lamanya kayak apaan tau -_- Uhm, sekalian promosi, fic saya di fandom ini; Black White Grey. Dibaca yaaa~ *plaakk* dan maaf bgt itu belum di update karena gak sempet ngetik... huaaa! maafkan sayaaa... m(_ _)m hontou ni gomenasai! Semoga kalian menikmati fic ini! Jangan lupa review yaa~ arigatouuu~<em><br>_


End file.
